


(919): You ripped my pants off and gave me the choice to use it or lose it what was I suppose to do.

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Quickies, Texts From Last Night, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton can get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(919): You ripped my pants off and gave me the choice to use it or lose it what was I suppose to do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> [TFLN Fic Meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/118715136706/fic-meme-texts-from-last-night) fill. Written for crazy4orcas.

“That was… efficient,” Natasha panted, legs still trembling. She wasn’t sure she could even pull herself out of Clint’s lap - not that she really wanted to.

Clint huffed out a laugh and ran his hand through his sweat-damp hair. “You said we had twenty minutes.”

 _Shit._ She’d forgotten about the meeting. Reaching up to the counter above Clint’s head, Natasha grabbed her phone and checked the time. No time to shower off - again, but just barely enough time to throw on some clothes and pull her hair up into a ponytail.

“C'mon hot shot, we need to make ourselves presentable,” she said and disentangled herself from his body so she could stand.

Clint stood up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed a row of kisses along her shoulder. She bit her lip and tried not to groan.

“We only have five minutes,” she warned. “And I really hope you aren’t _that_ quick.”

Clint chuckled.


End file.
